Homeless
by charmizane
Summary: Edward is homeless and trying to stay invisible to society, then he meets Bella and wants to be her everything. Entry in the "I Love 80's Music" one shot contest. Rated M


**Written for the "NaughtyHeels Anonymous I Love the 80's One-Shot Contest"**

**Inspired by: "Stray Cat Strut" by The Stray Cats  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight, but it certainly owns me**

_**Stray Cat Strut by The Stray Cats**_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh,  
Black and orange stray cat sittin' on a fence  
Ain't got enough dough to pay the rent  
I'm flat broke but I don't care  
I strut right by with my tail in the air_

_Stray cat strut, I'm a ladies' cat,  
A feline Casanova, hey man, that's where its at  
Get a shoe thrown at me from a mean old man  
Get my dinner from a garbage can_

_Yeah don't cross my path_

_I don't bother chasing mice around  
I slink down the alley looking for a fight  
Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry,  
"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy."_

_I wish I could be as carefree and wild,  
but I got cat class and I got cat style._

_I don't bother chasing mice around  
I slink down the alley looking for a fight  
Howling to the moonlight on a hot summer night  
Singin' the blues while the lady cats cry,  
"Wild stray cat, you're a real gone guy."  
I wish I could be as carefree and wild,  
but I got cat class and I got cat style._

I could hear the rumble of a garbage truck in the distance signaling my need to move from the spot I'd restlessly slept in last night. I stretched out my aching limbs, but unfortunately it didn't provide the relief from the stiffness caused from sleeping on the frigid ground that I hoped for.

The truck neared, causing the street to gently vibrate. I emerged from the dank alley and began my daily routine. Thankfully, it was still dark enough to cloak my form as I made my way to the park. The darkness protected me, kept me invisible, and helped me maintain my freedom. I repeated my mantra in my head as I navigated my way through the city.

_Never get caught._

My stomach let out a gurgle, and it wouldn't be long until the growls rumbled through my whole body, but I forced myself to ignore it. I wasn't above digging in the dumpsters, but at this time in the morning, there wouldn't be anything worth expelling the effort and energy for.

I made my way to the green oasis of the city and took my place behind the landscaping. The night and shadows kept me safe and hidden, but the sunny hours of the day gave me the warmth I so desperately needed. I imagined that I could soak up enough sun to keep me warm through the night, but I have yet to succeed. The air was feeling a bit crisper lately indicating shorter days and long cold nights. I didn't think I'd ever be warm again.

_At least I was free._

As the sky started to lighten, the park bustled to life. I tried to disregard the joggers and children playing in the grass, but I couldn't help but pay attention - there wasn't much else for me to do. Watching the people interact with each other reminded me of the past. The memories of what I'd had were always just under the surface creating a sadness in me that never lessened.

My life turned in the most unexpected way and I had to adapt to what I was left with. I missed having a home and a warm bed to sleep in. I no longer had a family to love and love me back. I lost it all and it hurt, but I had too much pride to ever admit my feelings. Not that I had anyone to share my thoughts with, well - until recently.

_Bella_

Too many hours will have to pass before I can see her tonight. She lived in a nice part of town and I had to be even more careful of my surroundings. No one appreciated the likes of me around.

I first came across her as I roamed through her section of the city looking for food. The well-kept neighborhoods with larger homes were plentiful with scraps. She sat on the steps that led to her brick home looking deep in thought. I was awestruck. She was a quiet beauty with a regal quality about her. My body unconsciously pushed itself towards her, but I quickly remembered who I was and, more importantly, what I was. I slinked away into the night before she could notice me.

That night as I lay in the alley, using a dirty dumpster to shield me from a cutting wind, I could only think of her. I wanted to see her again; I wanted to know what she had been thinking about. I have had my share of the opposite sex, even living the life I barely lived now, but she was different. Long ago I was told I was handsome and good-looking on a regular basis. My bright green eyes surrounded by long coppery brown hair. These days my appearance was less than desirable. I had made up my mind. I needed to be well rested, well fed and presentable before I could see her again.

The squeal of a little girl broke me from my reverie and it was then that I caught the scent of food. I spied the discarded lunch sitting on top of the waste bin next to the bench placed in front of the bush I hid behind. I pulled myself up and moved with precision as I went to the empty bench; I stealthily retrieved the half sandwich waiting for me. I quickly returned to my spot to enjoy my meal. It wasn't much, but more than I could ask for. Begging was out of the question as it brought unwanted attention.

_Never get caught; I have to see Bella._

The day progressed and twilight was upon me. I took my leave of the park and made my way toward the city and all its restaurants careful to hug the walls of the towering buildings staying hidden in their shadows. There was normally a friendly waitress willing to bring me food. I had found being charming got me pretty far, keeping me from digging in garbage bins. I was cleaned up and needed to stay that way.

I went to the back alley of the Seafood House and found a familiar blonde lady sitting on a plastic crate concentrating on the book in her lap. I slowly walked towards her and sat on the crate near hers.

She looked up from her novel and smiled widely at me. "Hey there, I remember you."

I dipped my head a bit, acknowledging her.

"I bet you're hungry, let me get you a plate." She rose from her spot and walked toward the backdoor of the restaurant. I watched her disappear behind the half-door to the kitchen and emerge less than a minute later with a dish in her hand.

"Here you go, pepper seared tuna was tonight's special." She set the plate full of delicious smelling food on the crate next to the one I occupied. I ate while she spoke.

"I'm glad you came by tonight, makes me feel better knowing you've eaten."

"I adopted a dog last week," she continued, "a sweet mutt from the pound that I named Jake, I bet you would like him"

I doubted it, I never really like dogs.

"He is so full of energy, I took him to the park and he just ran and ran." She chuckled. "While chasing down Jake I met a very handsome guy named Emmett, we're going on a date this weekend…I hope he isn't a creep."

I hoped he wasn't either. She was the most kind and trustworthy person I had met in a long time.

"My break is over." She grinned at me then winked. "Maybe I'll see you soon."

Once I finished my meal I made my way towards Bella's house. I was full, groomed, and ready for romance. Bella knew I was homeless, but I tried my best to hide the hardships of my life with her. I had almost made it seem glamorous. I hadn't told her my sad tale yet, and I really didn't want to. I suspected she knew there was something more, being as intuitive as she was.

I made my way towards the large, brown building knowing she waited for me at the top of the steps. I caught sight of her as I neared her home. She was luminous bathed in the moonlight. Her mahogany locks shined and the diamonds around her neck sparkled creating a glittery effect on her deep brown eyes. She took my breath away and I felt undeserving of her presence and time she so graciously gave me.

I didn't want her to know the effect she had on me, but again I suspected she knew. Nevertheless, I strutted up her steps and caught her eye.

"Good evening, waiting for me?"

"Aren't you full of yourself, Eddie?" she teased, her eyes alight with laughter.

"I'm just making an observation." I moved to sit next to her.

She sat up and put a little extra sway in her step as she walked to the bench against the wall outside the front door. "If you must know, Alice is cooking dinner for a new guy she's been seeing. The house was a bit smoky and I needed the fresh air."

"She's not much of a cook I take it?" Bella turned her head side to side. "Anything else exciting happen today?" I asked genuinely curious. Her life was so different from mine.

"Nope, a rather uneventful day. When Alice arrived home I sat on her bed and watched her try on everything in her closet and then tried to stay out of her way in the kitchen."

She had her reasons to be outside, but I think she was glad for her the excuse. She was waiting for me and I would finally make my move. I made the few steps between us and sat next to her on the seat. I could feel the heat radiating off her body.

"What did you do today, Eddie?"

I hated when she asked, but tried to stay upbeat when I replied, "I spent most of the day in the park. A kind lady in a business suit gave me half her sandwich and the generous waitress at the fish market offered me a meal of tuna. I wasn't caught and thrown in jail. All in all, a pretty nice day indeed."

She cast her eyes down to her feet. "That does sound like a good day."

Her voice was tinged in sadness and I wished I left out the incarceration part. She worried about me, and I hated causing her any amount of sorrow.

"Don't worry, Bella, I've been living on the streets a long time. I know how to keep myself safe."

"I just keep thinking there has to be someone out there for you to stay with. Winter is coming and it gets so cold."

I inched towards her. "I want to focus on this moment, right now."

"I like that idea."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No…no, you didn't"

"My mistake. You look beautiful tonight, am I forgiven?"

"HIDE!"

Alarmed. "What, why?"

"Alice's new boyfriend, Jasper, just rounded the corner." She sounded terrified.

I went to the railing that surrounded the porch and leapt off to hide in the shadows. The landing hurt a bit, but I managed not to make a sound and listened intently to the activity above. I heard his footfalls and then three loud raps against the heavy door.

The door opened and I could hear Alice, "Hey Jasper, you look great, come on inside."

"And you, my dear, look lovelier than ever and something smells delicious."

I waited patiently in the moments of silence until I heard the door click close. When it finally did I walked back around, up the steps and reclaimed my seat on the bench next to Bella.

"You're lucky you didn't have to just witness that."

"What did I miss?"

"They just stood at the door staring at each other, unaware of anything else in the world." She shook her head and smiled, "He must be in love if he thinks the burnt mess in the kitchen smells good."

"I think it's nice."

"Don't get me wrong; I think it's great. There is no one like Alice and she deserves someone wonderful."

"What about you? Don't you deserve someone 'wonderful'?"

"Do you think you're the one for the job?"

I wasn't, I didn't deserve her, but I wanted her all the same. I decided to be honest, I owed her that much. "I think you could find a much more suitable match, but I'm selfish, and I want you all to myself."

With that she pressed herself into my body and took a deep breath. "I have never met another like you, I want you too."

My heart soared at her admission. I leaned in and nuzzled my nose into her neck, inhaling her scent.

"That feels nice." She softly purred.

I drew my nose up against her jaw and started to lick and nip at the delicate skin around her ear. I felt her body tense, but I wanted her to relax.

I moved back down to her neck to taste the warm skin. "I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't get you out my mind either," she replied, "I try to find ways to occupy my time, but I just find myself laying in my bed thinking of you."

"I wait for the night to fall so that I can come and see you, the days have been so long"

"I wish you could come by during the day, it would be nice to have someone to hang out with when I'm alone."

I spoke into her neck. "You know I can't, I'll get caught, I'd be locked up, it would be the end of me. I need my freedom."

"I know, I understand."

I pulled back from her when I spoke this time. "You don't understand, you've never been there, locked up in a cage…I could be caught tomorrow, you'd never see me again."

"Eddie, don't say that, you're clever, you'll stay hidden."

"What if I don't come back?"

"Stop, please, you can stay here, I'll hide you" She was visibly upset. I had done that. I was such a monster.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I gazed into her watery eyes and then resumed my previous acts of affection, gliding my nose along her cheek. She relaxed and I felt her body soften against me.

We sat there being affectionate with one another, losing all sense of time.

Bella shifted her body, turning her back toward me, her scent consuming me, spurring on my own physical arousal. I was so overwhelmed for the first time since my plight began I forgot my place in the world, I forgot who I was. All I wanted was her, right here, right now. I lightly scratched her back and she hissed in pleasure. I pulled my body over her arching back.

Right then the front door opened. "Jasper, I'll be right back, I just want to find Bella." She giggled.

"Bella!" she bellowed, and then looked over to the piece of furniture to her side. "HEY!" she screamed and swatted at me, "Rotten stray, stay away from my girl!"

I didn't want to leave, but I was caught.

"Jasper help, there's a feral beast defiling my cat!" she screamed while pulling at my tail.

"Call animal control!" She yelled toward the open doorway.

That was my cue to run, I couldn't be caught and thrown into jail. I leapt off of Bella and she howled at the loss of contact. I ran off, not even daring to look back, abandoning her. I was a vile monster, leaving her in such a situation. I didn't want her to think that I didn't want her anymore. I would lay low, keep her safe until I could return.

I slowly walked back to the alley my head held low and my tail dragging behind me. I stared at the entrance of my "home" for the night and made myself comfortable in the garbage bags that overflowed onto the ground. I licked at my paws and tried the wipe the shame I felt off my face. Hopefully I'll dream of Bella tonight and see her again soon.

**A/N**

**I had a great time writing this, I hope you enjoyed it as well.  
**

**Thanks to Project Team Beta for once again generously offering their services that I so desperately need.  
**

**Please visit the 'Fandom Gives Back' Auction. All proceeds go to Alex's Lemonade Stand to fund cancer research for children. For more information, PLEASE visit www DOT thefandomgivesback DOT com**


End file.
